


All of Kokichi's Boyfriends(and how they spoil him).

by UltimateSupremeBabey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Smut, oneshot book, relationships added later, this whole thing will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey
Summary: Some one-shots I've written starring Kokichi and other people
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	1. Rantaro's dumb height

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami x Kokichi Ouma Fluff

Kokichi wished he could say he was tall, but from not eating anything but sweets and drinking sugary soda, he only grew to about 5’1. Rantaro was 5’10 and was a sweetheart, but Kokichi refused to get help from anyone. It was embarrassing for the Supreme Evil Leader to need help reaching a bottle of soda from the shelf! After another fruitless attempt, he could hear Rantaro chuckling behind him. “Need help, Kichi?” He blushed at the nickname, balling his fists together and glaring lightly at him. “No! I don’t need help! I never need help!” He smiled at him and put a hand on his head. “Whatever you say, badass leader.” He huffed as he walked back to the counter, leaning against it. 

"I don't need help..." He mumbled to himself, reaching upwards again and failing again. 

Again and Again, each attempt left him with no soda, no snacks, and no pride in his height. The only thing he was managing to get was anger over the small bottle of soda and the back of candy next to it. 

"Y'know... I could just... get it for you." Rantaro was next to his side again. "No! I don't need your help! Dumb-Taro! I can do it myself!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Look, if you need help, just ask, okay?" He looked up at his tall boyfriend. "I don't need help!" Rantaro once again sighed, walking back to the counter to watch him. 

After a few more moments of trying and trying, he finally gave up, putting his hands on the counter and started giving out his crocodile tears. "Taro! I need help! Pleaaassseee!" He walked over to him and looked up in thought. "Hmm.. How about some begging?" 

He looked up at him, glaring. "I'm. Not. Begging." He started walking away, hands behind his head as hummed. 

"W-wait! Fine!" He immediately turned around. "Well? Let's hear it!"

"..Taro... Please.. help me and get my stuff... Please? Pretty please?" He hugged his waist and looked up at him with big puppy eyes. He sighed, grabbing the drink and candy and handing it to him, watching his small sugar-filled boyfriend run off to the couch.


	2. And yet, I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiouma (Shuichi x kokichi) fluff bc I got bored

Shuichi often needed to be reminded why he loved Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader. 

Finding the water all over the floor wasn’t that bad since he was used to seeing kokichi make messes all the time. But then well… it got worse.

He thought Kokichi loved him, he had never lied to him about his feelings, that was for sure. He didn’t want to know that all the love he had given Shuichi was fake, he couldn’t believe it! 

Picking up the broken condom from the trash can, he felt tears prick his eyes. 

“ Kokichi… you… I can’t believe… ” 

\--

  
  


Speaking of Kokichi, said boy was drinking Panta and eating his heart out in sorrow. It was so unfair! Why didn’t it work?? Crying his crocodile tears, he shoved another spoon of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. 

“Mean! Mean! Everything is so mean!” He cried his crocodile tears with all his heart, biting his thumb and curling into a ball on the couch.

All he wanted was to have a little fun, and he couldn’t even get that! Was having a water balloon fight with Momo-Chan and Murder Girl! 

He had found those strange water balloons in Shuichi’s drawers after sneaking around, knowing Shuichi would scold him later for snooping around. He could care less. 

He had started filling them up, only to find out how easily they broke after so much water! They were so flimsy, yet why were they able to hold a lot of water?? Kokichi still was curious about that. 

It was only later that when Shuichi approached him with fearful eyes and a stutter that he realized what those ‘water balloons’ actually were. It was shocking to him. 

“K-kokichi… a-are you.. cheating on me..?” 

He blinked with surprise at that question. 

“No, Shumai. What makes you think that?” 

“Well… I was t-taking out the trash and I found a lot of broken condoms…” 

Kokichi looked down at his feet. “I… I thought they were water balloons… and I wanted to surprise you with a really big water balloon… and they failed me…” 

Shuichi blinked before laughing out. 

“K-kokichi! That’s so adorable!” 

Said adorable boy blushed a bright pink. 

“N-no! I’m not cute, Shumai!! I’m a horrible, horrible monster… a monster that wants nothing more than to take a nap… tuck me in underling!” Kokichi held out his arms, puffing out his cheeks. 

Shuichi chuckled and picked him up. 

\--

Kokichi was a handful.

Of course, even that was an understatement.

But Shuichi didn’t mind, as he tucked him in for bed that night, watching him sleep peacefully reminded him why he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Kokichi x Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot! Please give constructive criticism in the comments below!


End file.
